Especiales -FNaF-
by Mauro354
Summary: Holis aquí en esta historia se publicaran todos los especiales del año como Año Nuevo, Navidad o San Valentin, etc. debo decir que aqui habra parejas de todo tipo (Yaoi, Yuri, etc.) y tambien OCs invitados pero deben ponerlos en los reviews espero les guste y veanlo :3
1. Chapter 1

Especial de Navidad (PROXIMAMENTE AÑO NUEVO :3)

HOLOOOOOO Amigos que no tienen nada que hacer solo ver mis pendejadas que escribo y como he visto que MUCHOS han escrito un especial de navidad y como soy el típico estúpido sin escrúpulos hasta ahorita estoy haciendo uno YAY ok no bueno… AQUÍ ESTA disfrútenlo :3

Summary: Navidad, Navidad por ahí y haya… YAY este es el especial de Navidad contiene diversión risas, Yaoi, aventuras, Yaoi y mucho mas así que si quieren ver, vean está permitido y no mordemos jeje bueno aun así espero les guste y bye

Rated: K+

-Especial Núm. 1: Navidad

- **Día**: 24 de Diciembre

**-Hora**: 10:00 pm 

**-Lugar:** Un súper (Exactamente Chedraui _"Con Chedraui cuesta MENOSSSSS"_)

-NOTA: Animatronics humanizados como los de pole-bear los OCs les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños a mí solo me pertenecen Mika y Mauricio, FNaF le pertenece a Scott Cawthon que espero que suba el tráiler de FNaf 3, la trama le pertenece a MUA y aparece un OC sin el permiso de su creador (N/A: Espero que el creador me perdone porque… "_Y SOY REBELDEEEEEEEE"_)

-Ah mierda-Dijo el ojiazul castaño que se cree porque en un fic (Exactamente "Has tocado mi robótico corazón") Le regalaron Un IPOD TOUCH 80000000000000000000000

-¿Qué pasa CREIDON?- Dijo molestamente su hermana

-AH SIGUES MOLESTA POR LO DEL REGALO- Dijo el castaño señalando su regalo

-Si porque mi querido creador no quiso que me incluyeran en esa historia- Dijo ella mostrando disimuladamente sus 2 dedos de en medio a el

-INSERTEN "ROMPEDOR DE 4ª PARED" (4ª pared = La cosa imaginaria que mantiene el orden de la historia con el público un ejemplo es PINKIE PIE porque hay capítulos en que en vez de seguir el capítulo habla con el público o espectador)

-AHÍ VA- Agarra el rompedor de 4ª pared que es un martillo

-*ROMPEN LA 4ª PARED QUE ES UNA PARED* ._.-

-**HABER CREADOR DE MIERDA PORQUE NO QUISO INCLUIRME EN ESE FIC-Dijo emputecida Mika (En los especiales no habrá cámara sino es cuando rompen la 4ª pared)**

***Aparece el escritor* **

**-HABER MIKA NO TE INCLUI PORQUE CHINGONAMENTE ERES SOLO DE ESTE FIC-Dijo el creador que igual que era castaño bueno igual que su OC lo único dif. Es que tenía ojos cafés**

**-¡BECAUSE WHY!- Dijo molesta lo ojiverde mientras le lanzaba una lámpara al escritor**

***Inserte sonido de pelea***

**-TU MALDITA HIJA DE PUT*, DESEARAS NO HABER HECHO ESO- Dijo el escritor con el típico esa cosa de los animes cuando los personajes están molestas**

**-HABER USTEDES HIJOS DE PU*A, RECUERDEN QUE TENEMOS UN FIC QUE HACER- Dijo el castaño separando a los 2**

**-ME VALE MIERDA-le contesto su hermana al hermana mientras le lanzaba un tenedor al escritor**

**-VETE HACER EL CHINGADO FIC-Le replico el de orbes cafes a su "creación" que le lanzaba tenedores**

**-QUE NO MIERDA- Le volvió a decir la ojiverde a su "padre"**

**-29 min. Después**

**-Se veía a Mika con varios moretones y al escritor igual**

**-VETE A HACERLO- Le volvió a gritar a la morena**

**-SI NO QUE- Le dijo mientras le lanzaba otro tenedor **

**-SI NO HARE QUE TU Y GOLDEN NO TENGAN… ESO- Dijo el haciendo que Mika se ruborizara al mil y maldiciendo a su creador**

**-OK LO HARE- Le contesto "amablemente"**

***Inserte 4ª pared***

-Bueno… ¿Qué nos falta de la lista?- Pregunto la ojiverde ya sin sus moretones a su hermano

-Haber…-Dijo el hermano mientras buscaba la lista en su IPOD

-AH TE DIJE QUE LO ANOTARAS EN UNA HOJA-Dijo la otra

-QUE NO AY QUE SER MODERNOS-Dijo secamente el otro

-TU VIDA ES VIEJA-Dijo volviendo a su tono de emputecida la hermana

-LA TUYA IGUAL MALDITA PERR*- Le dijo siguiéndole el pleito

-YA MIERDA QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA-Dijo la otra sobándose la cabeza con la cosa de anime cuando están molestos

-OKEY… *Encuentra la lista* LA ENCONTRE *Checa la lista* Nos faltan los muérdagos, dulces especialmente CHOCOLATE *Se babea* bueno igual los regalos QUE CHINGONAMENTE NO QUISISTE COMPRAR HASTA HOY CUANDO LOS PUTOS SUPERS ESTAN JODIDAMENTE LLENOS DE PERSONAS-Dijo claramente molesto, encabronado o emputecido como lo vean ustedes

-Jeje- Dijo riéndose como una loca sin cerebros o sin hormonas y esa pendejada

-Jeje- Sarcasmo detectado

-DESPUES DE 1:30 DE PUTAS COMPRAS DEBIDO A MIKA COMPRAMOS TODO LO DE LA LISTA

-Mierda- Dijo sudando el hermano

-Mau POV

-AH MIERDA ESTO PESA CHINGONAMENTE ELLA ME LAS VA A PAGAR-Dije mentalmente porque claramente porque yo era el estúpido pendejo que cargaba todo

-MIERDA FALTA 30 MIN. PARA LA PARTYYYYY-Dijo alzando su mano como una diva o como una prostituta

–TAXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Dijo gritando la hermana

-AH CALLATE QUE PARECES PROSTITUTA- Dije poniendo las compras en el suelo

-ASI POR LO MENOS YO NO VOY DISFRAZADO DE SANTA- Dijo mirando asesinamente y burlonamente a su hermano

-SI PERO POR LO MENOS YO NO VOY DISFRAZADO DE UNA DUENDE SENSUAL PARA OTROS Y TE CONSIDERARAN UNA PERRA eWe - Dije claramente ganándole la pelea de palabras

- *Sonrojo detectado* Q-QUE NO ME CONSIDERARIAN ASI SOY MIKA LA GEMELA MAS SENSUAL DE LA VIDA- Dijo posando como una diva

-Inserte tipo silbándole a Mika-

-MIERDA- Dijo molesta y con un pequeño sonrojo

-JAJAJAJA te dije que podías venir como la señora Claus pero NOOOOOO QUISISTE VENIR SENSUALMENTE JEJE- Dije chiveándole por todo la vida

*APARECE TAXI SALVAJEMENTE*

-QUE BELLA- Dijo silbándole a Mika el taxista o conductor

*INSERTE SONORA CACHETADA AL TAXISTA DE PARTE MIKA*

-¡NO SOY UNA PERRA O PROSTITUTA!-Dijo maldiciendo al taxista y a la vez maldiciéndose a sí misma por escoger este disfraz

-A-a ¿A dónde la llevo? Jeje-Dijo sobándose su cachete

-A FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA por favor- Le dijo contestando amablemente al conductor odiado

-Como una joven tan bella como usted trabaje en ese lugar tan espantoso- Dijo confundido el chofer

*INSERTE OTRA SONORA CACHETADA DE PARTE DE MIKA*

-SOLO LLEVENOS CABRON- Dijo señalándome

-JEJE como amo que Mika se comporte así… LA CONSIDERARAN MAS PERRA JAJAJAJA ESO ES KARMA HIJA DE PERR*- Dije mentalmente en mi linda cabeza llenas de otra cosas que no querrán saber eWe

-FIN POV MAU

-POV NARRADOR

-DESPUES DE UN GRAN VIAJE QUE TARDO 29 MIN. Y MIKA CANTANDO _"YO YO YO ME PARO AL TAXI YO YO YO" _LLEGARON YA MAURICIO CON LA CABEZA HASTA EL LIMITE

-**NOCHE: XXX (CUALQUIERA… NO MALPIENSEN) Hora: 12:00**

**-**¡HOLA Y FELIZ NAVIDADDDDD!- Dijeron los gemelos para mala suerte de ellos aún estaba la recepcionista

-¿En serio se comportan así y aun así siguen vivos?- Dijo Preguntándole a Hernán que vestía como un duende

-SIP- Dijo contestándole a la recepcionista

-Entonces me sorprenden- Dijo ella recogiendo sus cosas para largarse – ADIOS- Dijo ella

-Aparece Laili vestida como un duende salvajemente con una amiga chocando con la recepcionista salvajemente eWe (no malpiensen)-

-Lo siento- Dijo disculpándose tímidamente con un poco de tono de "orgullo"

-No importa- Dijo la recepcionista a ella

- AY una pregunta, no importa si traigo compañía extra- Pregunto la castaña

-No mientras los cuides que no queremos más mala reputación- Dijo amablemente la recepcionista

-OK, PASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Dijo ella

-Entonces pasa el OC que no le pedí permiso al autor porque _"Y SOY REBELDEEEEEEEEEEEEE" _que para sorpresa de TODOS… Nadie la conocía

**-SE ROMPE 4ª PARED-**

**(Solo entran Lynda, Mika y Mauricio)**

**-QUE MIERDA- Dijo la OC Rebelde ok no yo soy el rebelde jeje que era ni más ni menos que LYNDA MURTONS LA OC DE KARORU GENGAR (N/A: PERDONAMEEEEEEEEE)**

**-Puedo hacer una clara pregunta… ¿QUE CARAJOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ?- Dijo la ojiverde señalando a LYNDA**

**-Bueno eso es una respuesta obvia **_**"Y SOY REBELDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**_**- Dijo el escritor**

**-PERO NO ACASO LA AUTORA DE ESA OC NO SE MOLESTARA CONTIGO Y TE MATARA Y TE METERA EN UN TRAJE- Le d ije a mi creador dejándome un poco consternada con su mirada (Es Mika)**

**(N/A: DEBO ACLARAR QUE EN ESTE MODO PUEDE HABER POV DE CUALQUIERA MIENTRAS AY OTRO Y LA VEZ NO)**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOO claramente lo solucionare con ella además no puede matarme pues… -inserte sonido y sonrisa macabra- SOY UN ASESINO EN SERIE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Dijo el escritor dejando a todos con la **_**"NO TE QUEDES CON LA CARA DE WHAT-INTERLINGUA"**_

**-WHAT- Es lo único que pudieron decir los 3 **

**-Ay si quieren chequen mi historial *Le lanza su historial* CREO QUE YO MATE A ESOS 5 NIÑOS MUAJAJAJA- Dijo dejando aún más consternados a los 3**

**-ENTONCES ERES VINCENT- Dijo la de piel blanca**

**-Nooo solo bromeo jeje- Dije yo**

**-Entonces lo del asesino es broma… ¿verdad?- Dije yo a mi creador (para que no se confundan es Mauricio)**

**-QUE… ¿QUIERES INTENTAR?- Le dije yo a él con un cuchillo en la mano y una sonrisa decrepita**

**-¡NO!- Es lo único que dijeron los 3**

**-INSERTE 4ª Pared-**

-GUAU- Dijo consternada la castaña llamada Lynda

-AH… _"HERMANITO-PHINEAS Y FERB" _¿Qué horas son?-Pregunto la castaña

-NO SE *checa su reloj* Las… ¡2:00 AM! GUAU pasa el tiempo rápido- Dijo el un poco confundido

-AH… ¿Qué CARAJOS ACABA DE PASAR QUE EL TIEMPO SE CONGELO DE LA NADA ASWEFKEAFAÑNAF?- Preguntaron Hernán y Laili

-AH… NADA- Contestaron los 3

-Después de eso los 5 amigos bueno los 4 porque Lynda acaba de llegar pero ella ya se estaba adaptando ya para el final del día ya serian todos amigos entraron al salón principal donde se encontraba todo adornado con el arbolito y las típicas decoraciones e incluso los animatronics estaban vestidos para la navidad:

Freddy: Como Santa pero con todo el disfraz excepto la barba porque no le quedaba y Mauricio solo tenía el gorro y la barba jeje

Foxy: (spoiler) Ya como nuevo y en funcionamiento (Fin del spoiler) Era casi igual a Freddy se vestía como Santa pero si tenía la barba

Chica: Vestida como duende casi como Mika solo que ella lo tenía más… moderado porque a Mika se le podía ver el bra eWe

Bonnie: (Se acerca el YAOI) Vestido como un duende con su gorro eWe

(N/A: Recuerden personajes basados **pole-bear**)

-AH ESTO PESA AYUDENME CARAJO- Dijo el castaño cargando las compras de navidad de MIKA

-AHORITA AYUDO- Gritaron al unísono Hernán y Cherry que se encontraban terminando de adornar el lugar

-Despues de que ayudaran con las compras se cae una caja de muérdagos…

Ah… ¿para que los muérdagos?- Pregunto la de cabello fucsia que iba vestida como un reno solo con la nariz y los cuernos y lo demás una ropa así normal

-Bueno no se pos… ¡MAURICIO!- Dijo la ojiverde gritando al ojiazul

-QUE CHINGADOS… ME VOY A QUEDAR SORDO POR TU CULPA HIJUEPUT*-Dijo el dejando a todos sorprendidos incluso esa gran sonrisa que contagiaba saliera esas feas palabras pero como conocen a Mika LE VALIO VERGA incluso Bonnie que escucho algo de su… amado, AMADO… DA FUCK se había sorprendido (ya saben YAOI)

-OYE… *Señala la caja* y ¿ESTO QUE?- Pregunto la changarra de su hermana al hermano

- Que son muérdagos- Contesto a su hermano

-Si lo sé no estoy PEDA pero ¿para quién son?- Pregunto ella de nuevo

-Bueno acérquense… *se acercan los 4* Bueno saben que Laili siente una pequeña INTERACCION con… Foxy- Les dijo el ojiazul a los 3

-Ah DAH- Contestaron los 3 pues era OBVIO siempre cuando se llega a trabajar LAILI se va a Pirate Cove a que sabe a hacer eWe…

-Bueno tengo un plan (susurrando) Quiero que cuando Laili le dé su regalo a Foxy poner un muérdago para… el besito- Les dijo el castaño a los 3

-Ah… Y ¿para que los otros?- Le pregunto Hernán a Mauricio señalando lo que restaba de los muérdagos que eran en total 10

-Bueno es para MIKA X GOLDY eWe- le dijo el hermano a su hermana quedando toda ruborizada

- Q-QUE NO MALDITO *INSERTE SONORA CACHETADA DE PARTE DE MIKA QUE ESQUIVA SU HERMANO*-Dijo emputecida

-JA YA CONOSCO TUS MOVIMIENTOS… ADEMAS tu *señala a Mika* siempre vas a buscarlo desde aquel día (SPOILER) Que te vestiste de policía y te lo esposaste haciendo que tuviera un derrame… de sangre o aceite no se (FIN DEL SPOILER) – le dijo a su hermana dejándola más ruborizada de lo normal

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (COMO un show más) – le dijeron los 2 amigos a Mika

-APARECE SALVAJEMENTE AINHOA UN POCO… PEDA (N/A: CONSTE QUE ESTA EN LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DIJO QUE PODIA PONER LA ACTITUD QUE QUIERA)

-Ho-Ho-HOLA- Dijo la castaña peda a los presentes

-Hola- Dijeron los demás

-Bueno… ESTE MALDITO DICE QUE SI TENGO UNA RELACION CON MI GOLDY…-Dijo la ojiverde cerrándose la boca tras lo que acaba de decir

-JAJA- DIJO… ¿Qué dijo?... así SU GOLDY JAJAJAJA- Dijo la castaña ya menos peda uniéndose los demás riéndose de Mika

-MISERABLES… ADEMAS MAURICIO TIENE UNA RELACION… CON SU BONNIE *CHAN CHAN CHAN*- Dijo la castaña encabronado dejando a su hermano ruborizado

-QUE PERRA TE VOY A PONER UN MALDITO MUERDAGO SOBRE TU CON GOLDY Y TE VAS A DAR UN BESO, TE TOMARE UNA FOTO Y LA SUBIRE A TU FACE, TWITTER, INSTA E INCLUSO SNAP MUAJAJA- Le dijo el castaño dejando a todos los presentes con WHAT

-Bueno… *con la cabeza al límite* ¿Qué horas son?- Pregunto la changarra con nombre de MIERD… Digo Mika

-*Checa su cel* Son las 3- Dijo la de cabello fucsia

-Oye y ¿para quién el otro muérdago?- Pregunto Ainhoa ya no PEDA

-Bueno necesito aclararlo BONNIEEEEE- Dijo el moreno gritando a su cómo decirlo… su amigo con derecho ok no

-Mande- Contesto el pelimorado con orejas de conejo

-Oye Bonnu jeje oye y esa… Lynda ¿tiene algo con Freddy?- Le dijo el moreno a su "amigo" pues todos voltea y ven a Lynda con los ojos en forma de corazón platicando con Fred

-Bueno ella venia en su niñez aunque dejo de venir debido a lo del… 87 pues… su mama… ya saben fue la víctima y cuando venía siempre se fijaba en Fred- Contesto el de orbes rojizos

-Pobre de ella… bueno entonces *agarra un muérdago* ¿Nos podrías ayudar con los muérdagos?-Le pregunto a su "amigo" pero apenas dijo eso se escuchaban risas y entonces subió su mirada y noto que tenía el muérdago sostenido por el estaba sobre Bonnie y el…

BONNIE POV

-Mierda, Mierda, MIERDA ¿Qué HAGO? LO BESO NO SE SOLO NOS HEMOS… TOCADO (YAOI ALERT) PERO AUN NO QUIERO UNA RELACION Y ESA PENDEJADA MIERDA ¿QUE HAGO CARAJO?- Se maldijo mentalmente a el sobre besarlo o no

-FIN POV BONNIE

MAU POV

-SHET MALDITA SEA, MALDITA MIKA TE VOY A MATAR PUTA PERO MIERDA QUE HAGO ESTA ENFRENTE DE MI PUTA CARA Y ESO QUE SOLO NOS HEMOS TOQUETEADO SHET ¿Qué HAGO COÑO?-Se dijo mentalmente maldiciéndose a si mismo por agarrar ese muérdago

-FIN POV MAU

-AH…-Es lo único que podía decir él castaño estaba apenado

-UYYYYYYY Vámonos que se van a besar JAJAJAJA –Decia la PUT* DE MIKA a su hermano totalmente ruborizado

-*Quita el muérdago* *INSERTE MIRADA ASESINA* VETE…-Dijo el

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto burlonamente ella

- (Voz rápida) VETE A TENER SEXO CON TU FUCKING GOLDY QUE TE LA META POR DETRÁS MIENTRAS TU LE DAS UN BAILE EROTICO CON ESE MALDITO TRAJE DE DUENDE QUE INCLUSO SE TE VE TU MALDITO BRA HIJA DE TU VERGA HIJUEPUTA- Dijo el a su hermana con unas visibles lagrimas largándose a The Office

-SILENCIO QUE DURA COMO UN MILENIO-

-Mierda…-Es lo único que dijo ella mientras se dirigía un poquito triste con SU Goldy

-Después de eso todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Lynda que ya estaban llegando a la sesión de besuqueos con Freddy eWe pues estos 2 hermanos se pelean y eso pero se disculpa pero esto parecía real todos estaban callados entonces Bonnie tuvo que hablar

-Bueno… hire a ver como esta…jeje- Dijo el pelimorado corriendo a The Office

-Bueno iré a ver cómo está la otra…jeje- Dijo Laili dejando de abrazar a Foxy, si no se hubieran peleado ese hubiera sido un buen momento para poner el muérdago sobre ellos

-Mientras en The Office

-Hey ¿estás ahí?- Dijo el pelimorado tocando la puerta de su lado (N/A: NO SE SI ES DERECHA O IZQUIERDA)

-De la nada la ventana de ese lado se rompió mostrando un cuchillo saliendo volando acertando a lado de Bonnie

-MIERDA… Cuando me dijiste que sabias sobre puntería no creí que buena-Dijo sorprendido el pelimorado

-Ay eres tú… DEJAME EN PAZ MIERDA- Dije el castaño con el tono ronco de tanto llorar

-Hey ¿déjame entrar?- Pregunto amablemente el conejo

-NO- Contesto el otro

-Vamos- Dijo el haciendo su típico puchero

-NO Y YA VAN A DAR LAS 6-Le replico el otro

-Pero recuerda que es fin de semana y salen a las 12-Le dijo a él, el de orbes rojizos

-MIERDA AH… *Se abre una puerta* CONTENTO- Le dijo el morena al pelimorado

-Si *entra a la habitación* bueno ¿Qué te pasa? Que saliste corriendo-Pregunto preocupado el de piel blanca

-No te importa…

-SILENCIO INCOMODO-

-bueno jeje… ¿quieres divertirte? –Inserte sonrisa picarona- jeje- Dijo algo entusiasmado el moreno

-¡C-Como!- Es lo único que pudo decir pues la puerta se cerró de la nada entonces como sus sentimientos les indicaban subió la mirada y lo que vio fue el típico muérdago ahí colgado y lo único que dijo fue "que hijo de put-"entonces apenas bajo la mirada vio como él se le abalanzaba dándole un beso apasionante (N/A: Como el screamer de Toy Bonnie) solo se escuchaban besos y gemidos

-ESCENA CENSURADA—

-Mientras en el escondite de Goldy ósea el Sótano

-Mierda juro que aquí deben estar pues ya revise todo la pizzería y juro que cuando pase por The Office escuche cosas que me gustaría no verlo escuchado- Se dijo mentalmente Laili buscando a Mika

-Se escuchan ruidos

-Mierda deben ser ellos- Dijo ella mientras se escabullía en la oscuridad y cuando los encuentra

-AJAAA *Hace bailecito raro* Aja los encontré soy la mejor aja- Dijo ella

-Y ¿esta qué?- Pregunto Goldy

-Y ESTA QUE SOY LAILI-Dijo enfurecida ella

-Ah no importa es una amiga- Dijo la ojiverde mientras se seca las lagrimas

-Oye, porque no chubes- Dijo la castaña haciendo según su mente una carita tierna a la ojiverde

-QUE NO, MIERDA- Dija la morena lanzándole un… UNA ROCA que casi le da en la cara

-COÑ*-Le dijo ante según ella un intento de… homicidio no se solo ella se explicaba a si misma

-QUE SUBAS EN ESTE MOMENTO-Le dijo de nuevo la amante de Foxy (N/A: No me critiques por esto porque muchas fans de él te considerarían amante pues según todas ellas ya llegaron con él al fanservice _"JOHNY LA GENTE ESTA MUY LOCA") _a la morena piel… de color mierda ok no

-QUE NO CARAJO NO VES QUE ESTOY CON MI FUCKING GOLDY- Dijo la de color mierda a la castaña mientras señalaba a Golden haciendo que tenga un pequeñísimo rubor ok no un gran rubor

- Y-y… si mejor subimos- Dijo el rubio con un poco de temor de que según él su novia le lanzara una piedra o peor… que no le dé (CENSURADO = AMOR DE CAMA)

-OK- Dijo la morena mientras esposaba a Goldy en su mano

-ASI SABRAN QUE ERES MIO, MIO CARAJO-Dijo molesta generándole otro pequeñísimo rubor a el

-okey- Dijo Laili subiendo al Show Stage con ellos

-Mientras en nuestro querido Show Stage

-OH…-Decia la de orbes morados al ver que su querida amiga llamada Lynda se besaba apasionadamente con "orejas de oso", ACASO NO SABIAN QUE LOS VEIAN

-Con Lynda y Freddy

-Freddy Pov

-No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto con ella (besuqueos eWe) aun así no nos disgusta como creía parece que lo disfrutamos espero que Foxy o ESPECIALMENTE CHICA no grabe esto…- Se dijo mentalmente mientras se besaba con la castaña de piel blanca

-Fin Freddy Pov

-Mientras con Chica

-Jejejeje NO DEJARE DE FASTIDIAR A FREDDY CON ESTO jejejejeje- Penso ella mientras grababa la sesión de besuqueos de Freddy y Lynda dejando a la rubia con un derrame de aceite

-Aparece salvajemente Mika esposada con Goldy y a lado de ellos Laili-

-¡HOLO!-Grito la ojiverde sorprendiendo a todos especialmente a Foxy que se cayó de su silla en la que se encontraba durmiendo

-FUCK THIS SHIT- Dijo Foxy mientras se caia de su silla

-FOXY. Grito Laili un poquito, UN POQUITO preocupada a ver a su Foxy tirado

-Con Goldy

-Golden POV

-MIERDA, FUCK THAT- Se decía mentalmente aguantando las ganas de un gran derrame de aceite pues como no hay mucha luz en el sótano no veía como se encontraba vestida su amada y al llegar al Show Stage ya podía ver claramente y casi explota su cabeza al ver cómo está detrás de ella se le veía sus PANTIS

-Fin Pov Golden

-Aparece Bonnie salvajemente con todo el cabello y uniforme desacomodado y con un gran rubor dejando su cara como un tomate… eWe (ya saben a lo que me refiero)

-WTF- Dijo la rubia al ver a su amigo peli morado asi su mente contaminada no quería pensar en otras cosas… inadecuadas

-Se escuchan ruidos en los conductos (N/A: No me refiero al de los de FNaF 2 que están en el suelo sino lo que están colgados en el techo

-¿Que pedo?...-Pregunto el ojiambar al escuchar a canción de misión imposible en los conductos _(DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DARANA DARANA DARA DAN DAN DAN…)_

*Se rompe el conducto mostrando a Mauricio cayendo de este*

-OH SHIT- Dijo el al caer del conducto cayendo al suelo con un pequeño rubor que comparado con el de Bonnie, él lo tenía más discreto y con el peinado despeinado y sin el gorro de santa

-QUE PEX..-Grito Ainhoa ya completamente normal y ya no peda…

-MIERDA…-Se dijo mentalmente el moreno mientras se sobaba su cabeza de la gran caída

-SILENCIO INCOMODO-

-Miren la hora *mira su reloj Ya son las 8 y ya saben qué hora es… ¡ES HORA DE LOS REGALOS!-Grito la peli fucsia

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Gritaron todos incluidos los animatronicos sonando como unos niños pequeños

-Se sientan todos rapidos formando un círculo y después agarran los regalos…

-Bueno… ¿Quién empieza?- Pregunto la morena dejando en duda a los demás

-Yo empiezo- Dijo Cherry agarrando su regalo

-Me toco Freddy-Dijo ella de nuevo mientras le daba su regalo al ojiazul agradeciéndole por su regalo que era un nuevo micrófono

-Bueno a mi me toco Ain…-Dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por Mika

-Hey Freddo dale esto a Lynda- Le dijo ella mientras le daba un regalo que decía "Con AMOR, Freddy"

-Me toco Lynda- Dijo el un poco ruborizado y al vez dejando a la mencionada un poco confundida pues ella acababa de llegar

-G-gracias-Agradecio ella con un gran rubor y su regalo consistía en una chamarra negra y una bufanda morada

-Hey tortolitos, miren arriba-Dijo el moreno haciendo que la parejita miraran arriba encontrándose con un gran y hermoso muérdago

-Silencio incomodo de ellos 2-

-Bueno...v-vamos… por ahí-Dijo la castaña llevándose al ojiazul a The office haciendo que Mika, Chica y Mauricio pensaran una cosa que sus mentes contaminadas pensarías eWe

-Oigan, si van a The Office guarden mi gorro navideño- Dijo el moreno haciendo que todos se confundan y solo que a Bonnie se ruborizara

-Esperen, no tengo regalo- Dijo Lynda antes de ir a su lugar para tener una aventura con Freddy –inserte derrame nasal de sangre de parte mia-

-Oye toma este regalo y dáselo a tu amiga Laili- Le susurro Mika a Lynda

-Ah… gracias y ella no es mi amiga es mi prima-Dijo ella agarrando el regalo de parte de la ojiverde

-Bueno me toco Laili- Dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba su regalo que consistía en una gorra y camisa de Foxy que era de Fredbears Family Diner (N/A: Yo considero que FNaF 2 es una secuela, aunque todo apunta a una precuela pero ya tengo todo planeado así que no digan nada)

-Hey, pero a mí me tocaba…-Dijo Hernán antes de ser interrumpido por Mauricio

-Recuerda, Plan, muérdago, Laili, Foxy, recuerda- Le susurro el moreno a su amigo para que recordara el plan

-Gracias-Le agradeció Laili a su prima

-Bueno a mi toco… *sonrojo detectado* Foxy- Dijo la castaña mientas le entregaba su regalo a Foxy que era un nuevo garfio, parche y un álbum de ellos juntos :3

-Hey ustedes parejita miren arriba ahora- Menciono la ojiverde llamada Mika haciendo que eto 2 miraran arriba encontrándose con otro adorable y odiable muérdago haciendo que esa pareja se sonrojara a mil por mil

-Silencio incomodo de nuevo-

-Después de este silencio incomodo Laili le dio un rápido besito a Foxy en… (N/A: No se si poner boca o mejilla… pero por su autora mejilla) su mejilla haciendo que este hiciera según el un tradicional baile de pirata todo sonrojado y asi siguieron los regalos en este orden…

-Foxy le da a Hernan que era otra gorra de zorro de color blanco como las orejas de Mangle *spoiler detectado* y un videojuego (N/A: No pregunten como lo obtuvo)

-Hernán le da a Ainhoa que era un disco de su artista favorito (N/A: No sé cuál es tu artista favorito así que imagínatelo XD) y unos audífonos azules

-Ainhoa le da a Cherry que es un sueter fucsia, unos audífonos y una bufanda fucsia XD

-Cherry le da a Chica que consiste en una camisa amarilla con una imagen de ella estilo humana (N/A: Pondre que lo consiguió en Mercado Libre XD) y una cámara nueva (para que grabe cosas inadecuadas jeje)

-Chica le da a Mika que es unos chocolates Ferrero Rocher que ama con toda su alma, unos audífonos (tampoco pregunte como los consiguió) y un anillo que se había perdido y que agarro ella

-Mika le da a su Goldy que consiste en un micrófono dorado nuevo, un sombrero nuevo y 10000 besos eWe

-Golden le da a Mauricio que consiste en una Tarjeta I tunes de $200 y unos audífonos verdes (N/A: Mika se los dijo y como él es mágico los consiguió XD)

-Mauricio le da Bonnie (pobre Bonnie es el último jaja) que es un moño nuevo y un bajo nuevo de color rojo pasión eWe y a la vez una aventura en The Office eWe

-Despues de los regalos que termino a las 10, en esas 2 ultimas horas platicaron y convivieron como perros XD y a las 12 todos se fueron inclusive Lynda que tuvo que dejar su aventura con Freddy eWe y asi pasaron la navidad YAY

-FIN

**-HOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ¿Qué les parecio? Su respuesta póngamelo en los reviews y asu mecha me tardo 2 dias terminar este gran especial y eso que me falta el de año nuevo si "Mauricio haciendo un especial de navidad y año nuevo después de que paso desde 2014" XD bueno Feliz Año Nuevo ojala se la hubieron pasado bien y eso es todo mientras consideren este especial como "Especial de Navidad y Año Nuevo" pero aún me falta bueno espero les guste byeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2 San Valentin Parte 1

Especiales FNAF "San Valentín" PARTE 1

**Hola a todos mis grandes amig s que me puntean o esas cosas como se acabaran de dar cuenta ayer fue San Valentín y yo como idioto no subí un especial pero no por mucho pues aquí esta, esto es como una compensación de haberlos dejado sin actualización de mi historia principal "Mis noches en Freddy's" y "DTLER" ya saben sus siglas, pues mi bendita escuela no me dejaba en paz con las tareas y lo malo que se acercan los exámenes, compréndanme tengo 12 voy en la secundaria y punto si no subiría capítulos mal hechos y por eso me tomo mi tiempo que es como una tortuga… bueno espero les guste este especial de 2 partes que espero disfruten THANKS**

**Advertencias:** Bueno como veo que muchos tienen este apartado pos yo igual… TODOS los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen al queridísimo SCOTT CAWTHON que todos esperan que saque el demo de FNAF 3, los OCs que se mencionaran les pertenecen a sus dueños excepto de Mau y Mika, ALGO de YAOI, HETERO y a lo mejor YURI eWe jeje… ALTO CONTENIDO de estupideces tipo Mika y Mau y eso es todo.

**PD**: Aquí se hablara de algo que pasa en mi país ¡VIVA MEXICO! Y no sé si se celebra en otros estados de este país y recuerden que **ASI **se usa para romper la cuarta pared…

-Especiales FNAF "San Valentín" Parte 1 "Pre-San Valentín"

**-Hora**: NI PUTI IDEA

**-Lugar**: Un supermercado, para ser exactos Aurrera "trae tu morralla y te surtimos tu despensa"

-Era un hermoso 13, si 13 de febrero de 2015 y como era de esperarse todo, si TODO los centros comerciales estaban saturados para la compra de regalos para el 14 de febrero, para sus novios, novias, amigos y si no, para ellos mismos pero no solo era por eso también, si no que se celebra el _CARNAVAL* _(N/A: Si ven algo _así* _significa que es algo que explicare al final del capítulo para que entiendan un poquito pues también _así _es para los pensamientos) si el carnaval de Estados Unidos (eso se oye raro XD) pues mañana 14 se celebra el _SABADO DE BANDO*_.

-¡SI SABADO DE BANDO!- Grito una persona inmadura con el cerebro en el c*** y ese grito seria digno de una niña, no más seria de la agradable y jodona Mika

-CALLATE, MIERDA si no nos volverán a prohibir de otro centro comercial como Chedraui- digo su gemelo, Mauricio mientras le daba un zape que le dolería a cualquiera –Como la PENDEJADA de la prostituta en navidad (para quien recuerde mi 1º especial)

-PERO SI NO FUE INTENCIONAL-dijo la pelimarron mientras se tallaba la cabeza donde se encontraba su gran chinchón del tamaño de las _TORRES GEMELAS* _

-CLARO, no fue intencional golpearle al taxista que te dijo un "cumplido" que al parecer era hijo del dueño de ese supermercado- Aclaro el ojiceleste (nunca aclare que los ojos de mi OC fueran azul CELESTE, perdón jeje)

-CALLA PERRO DE MIERDA- Contesto ella

-CALLA TU QUE NO HAS COMPRADO A TU PERRO NOVIO LLAMADO…- Dijo el antes de ser interrumpido por la perr* de su hermana

-CALLA QUE NADIE LO DEBE SABER- Grito la pelimarron

-PERO ES OBVIO QUIEN ES, incluso es más claro saber que mi color favorito esta en tus ojos y el tuyo en los míos- Dijo el gemelo liberándose de la mano de su hermana que le tapaba su boca

-CALLA QUE TU NO LE HAS COMPRADO A TU NOVIO BONNIE- Dijo ella sin ninguna respuesta de su hermano -¿Qué? NO ME VAS A TAPAR LA BOCA

-**Inicio de una escena algo obscena** (conste que estas advertido)

-NO PORQUE TODOS LO SABEN TRAS NAVIDAD- Dijo el –ADEMAS ME ENCABRONE CONTIGO UN CHINGO QUE TE ROMPI TUS DIBUJITOS PORN*GRAFI*** DE TU AMOR PLATONICO Y TU-

-¡¿QUE?! ME LOS ROMPISTE- Grito ella como si le hubieran roto su corazoncito de melón

-SI PORQUE SABIA QUE TE MASTU****** CON ESOS DIBUJOS CON TU CONSOLA*** ROSA-Grito el a la par que juro que se habría escuchado por todo el centro comercial a no ser que estuvieran en la zona más cerrada y lejana del centro comercial, LA DE LA EDUCACION (Seamos sinceros… NADIE va ahí por nada en el mundo) que ellos ni saben cómo rayos quedaron ahí

-¡¿QUE?! COMO CARAJOS LO SABES- Pregunto consternada la ojiverde

-PUES SE OYEN TUS GEMIDOS DE PUT* POR TODA LA CASA-Le contesto a su gemela –POR AL MENOS YO NO SOY COMO TU-

-Inserte sonora y tremenda cachetada de Mika que afortunadamente Mau pudo evitar-

-MALDITA MALPARIDA- Le contesto el, sacando del bolso de Mika otro dibujo porn*grafi** de su amor platónico y ella- VES, SIEMPRE LLEVAS UNA A LA MANO-Saca otra vez de su bolso otro y su conso***** rosa- VES MALDITA, CUANDO ME DICES QUE VAS AL BAÑO ES PARA MASTUR*****-

-MALDITO PERRO INSOLENTE MALPARIDO, OJALA TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO- Dijo ella con mucha, MUCHISIMA RABIA y como cualquier loquillo se hubiera imaginado a 2 hermanos gemelos insultándose…agarraron sus compras, fueron al mostrador, pagaron las cosas, salieron del supermercado, golpearon a un tipo, tomaron un taxi, le pegaron al taxista, no le pagaron, salieron huyendo, fueron corriendo a la pizzería y todo esto sin dejar de INSULTARSE y con eso se ganan otro supermercado y servicio de taxi que les PROHIBE volver a recibir esos servicios, ESO es buena fama XD

-En la Pizzería

-Oigan, saben ¿dónde están los gemelos peleoneros?-Comento Jenry (N/A: Soy un verdadero ESTUPIDO, estaba leyendo de nuevo los PM que tenía y checo el de BORRE222 y me di cuenta que su OC no se llamaba Hernán si no Jenry y apenas me doy cuenta… perdón BORRE222 no me odies )

-No-Contestaron los otros 3 Ocs de sus dueños, ósea Cherry, Laili, Ainhoa (N/A: Oigan, ¿alguien sabe quién es? No ha escrito ningún review nuevo y veo que no tiene cuenta) y ALGUIEN más que este escritor algo rebelde (Y SOY REBELDE!) la incluyo (bueno, en los reviews me dijo que me permite incluirla, nada y más o menos que Lynda Murtons y como es San Valentín viene para su boleto con su amor Freddo

-Se azota la puerta-

-MALDITA PERRA DESGRACIADA- Dijo, el Oc de este autor aún, si AUN peleando con su gemela estupid*, malcriad* y diva

-MALDITO TU ESTUPIDO MALPARIDO DE MIERDA- Le siguió la ojiverde casi logrando darle una patada en sus partes "intimas"

-ESTUPIDA INSOLENTE- Le grito el, lanzándole su "dildo"/consola***, casi dándole en su cara

-OIGAN, CARAJO ¿Por qué RAYOS PELEAN? ¡NO VEN QUE QUIERO SEGUIR CON MI SESION DE BESOS CON FRED!- Les regaño Lynda causándole a todos un mini paro cardiaco a su pobre corazón de melón

-Detienen la discusión-

-Bueno, ESTABAMOS peleando por su amor platónico, Gold…-Dijo el pelimarron antes de ser cacheteado por su hermana

-CALLA, QUE LO ESCUCHARA PERRO-Replico la ojiverde

-PERO si es tan OBVIO-Dijo el sobándose su cachete del golpe de Mika- INCLUSO creo que TODA la pizzería lo sabe, incluido EL-

-NO MIERDA, NO- Dijo ella, pensando mil maneras de cómo lo rechazaría su amor platónico jijiji- ME ODIARIA POR SIEMPRE-

-No creo que te odie, amiga a lo mejor te quiere el- Le dijo Laili calmando sus nervios de punta de la morena

-ASI, CLARO como tú tienes a tu FOXY- Dijo ella, sonrojando a la pobre _MURTONS*_ -Como tú lo conoces desde la niñez y ADEMAS que te recordó por varios años que te apartaste de esta pizzería-

-S-si, lo conozco de la niñez y reconozco que lo deje por varios años, pero… no tu igual lo conociste en la niñez, como cuando estaba en pie _FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINNER*_ a lo mejor te recuerde- Dijo la castaña, calmando de nuevo sus nervios de la morena

-SI, LO SE pero como él fue desechado por la versión de Freddo Pedobear…-Dijo Mika

-OYE NO LE DIGAS ASI- Dijo su amante, lover, novia, fan y acosadora sexual, bueno AL REVEZ que es Fred que la acosa

-Bueno como decía, como fue desechado por esa cosa, a lo mejor sufrió depresión por esa razón dejo de querer a los niños y a lo mejor me olvido-Contesto la morena saliéndole algo de lagrimas

-Oye gemela odiada mucho y a la vez querida, no te pongas asi… YO igual sufri eso por lo de Bonnie y mírame… LO ACOSO DIARIAMENTE, pero tu igual lo haces con tu amor platónico y a lo mejor te tenga cariño-Dijo su hermano pero a diferencia de Laili, no consiguió que se animara ganándose mas odio de parte de ella- ¡YA SE! ¿Qué horas son?

-Son las 11:00-Contesto Cherry, la amante del fucsia (lo dice el del verde XD)

-Bueno como nuestro "apreciado" AUTOR no hizo un especial de año nuevo *Le aparece una nota que muestra el "dedo del medio" y también dice "no lo hice, por problemas familiares"- Bueno "por problemas familiares" nuestro autor no hizo el especial de año nuevo que tal si… *Aparece de la nada todos los regalos del 14* ¡ABRIMOS LOS REGALOS A LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE CON 1 MINUTOOOOOO!- Grito el castaño asustando a todos los presentes incluso a Golden Freddy

-CALLATE SOPENCO-Grito su gemela mientras se cubría la cabeza –Aunque… no sería mala idea-

-Entonces está decidido… EN UNA HORA MIKA X GOLDEN…-Grito el castaño mientras Mika… le pegaba

-THE END…OR NOT?

**-Significados**

**-Bueno en esta lindo y prechocha sección les diré las cosas/palabras que resalte pues a lo mejor alguno de ustedes no entendió y para ser más entretenido los diré a mi hermosa MANERA**

**Carnaval:** Esa celebración en que todos se reúnen en un lugar en que otras personas "desfilen" ósea prostituirse o hacer bailes eróticos y los que van, van para beber, drogarse y… masturbarse jeje

**Sabado de Bando: **Dia… que es un sábado, es el principal dia del carnaval donde todos los reyes por fin desfilan y hay mucho alcohol, drogas Y PURO DESMADRE

**Torres Gemelas: **Esas torres altísimas de Estados Unidos que fueron destruidos por el líder macho alfa destructor y putin OSAMA BIN PUTIN ok no BIN LADEN jijiji

**Apellido Murtons:** Como Laili "La novia, lover de Foxy" es la prima de Lynda MURTONS, como no dijo su apellido sus fans como yo #Hastocadomiroboticocorazonfan le pusimos Laili Murtons

**Fredbear's Family Dinner:** La primera pizzería del juego y como se mostró en el juego que Golden Freddy es la primera versión de Freddy hemos creado una teoría: Que Golden Freddy participo en los 4 protagonistas en Fredbear's pero vino Disney y le hicieron copyright a su oso estúpido, Winnieh Pooh (o como se escriba XD)

-**Bueno aquí todo el capítulo y próximamente hare la segunda parte y le hare 3 preguntas a ustedes hermosos fans de esta historia **** : ¿A quién le regalarían (no importa si ya tiene novi osea como sus #beff s)? ¿Qué le regalarían? ¿Creen que habrá Mika X Winnie… digo Golden? Comenten en sus reviews y para los que no están y desean, quieren y lo DESEAN meter a su Oc pueden hacerlo mandándome sus datos en PM y espera que haigan muchos (o como se escriba haigan) BUENO ESO ES TODO LES DESEO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN BUEN 14, BYEEEEEEE**

**-Capitulo dedicado:** A todos los que siguen esta historia entre ellos: SoFiLeXa, Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, Karuro Gengar, BORRE222, ICherryPop y A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTA ESTA HISTORIA PRECHOCHA


End file.
